sonic and tails vs godzilla
by godzillandsonic
Summary: sonic and tails fight godzilla or gorjia romace or bromance wich do you thiink
1. Chapter 1

Tails and Sonic vs Godzilla

It was a normal sunny day tails was sitting outside sonic was running and stopped when he got to tails got and said hey sonic okay just a little back story tails got over cosmos death sonic and tails were living together and tails had all 7 chaos emeralds =D now back to the story oh hi sonic tails said

sonic asked tails do you want to go inside? Sure tails responded but why? Tails was curious because tails I want to play something sonic said oh okay what do you want to play tails asked I don't know how about halo? Sonic I hate halo tails said why halos fun! No its not sonic I dislike it tails yelled back ok ok we will play something else like Mario sonic said great play a game with a fat plumber and eat mushrooms and flowers why do you hate Mario? Because sonic I don't like platfromers tails said um okay how about Pokémon? Sure tails said wait why Pokémon because oh I will be right back!

Where are you going tails sonic asked to the chao garden I need to see I need to feed them well most of them tails said okay I will be playing Pokémon when you come back sonic said now to get rouge to feed the other chaos tails said to himself

when he got to rouges house he knocked on the door rouge opened the door what do you want tails rouge asked we have to feed the chaos tails answered oh okay rouge said so tails why did you pick me rouge asked because shadow is dead we are enemies with Engman and you are the only other person who knows where the chao gardens are tails said

okay I can understand now rouge said when they arrived they fed the chaos and went home when tails got home he heard someone crying behind the house so he went behind the house and saw something dark blue hiding so he went up to it um hello tails muttered he was not very close it moved its head for it to be a fox h hello?


	2. Chapter 2 godzilla need i say more

Godzilla was destroying Tokyo most people there thought of Godzilla as a soulless heartless being only made for destruction but he was just keeping things in check so he could see the advertiments he enjoyed it well and blowing things up but because explosions are cool to look at

at the military base ok is the planet warper finished the commander asked yes now to use it on Godzilla sooner or later so we don't send anything with him

Godzilla was still destroying the town when he saw gigan and walked up to him what are you doing here Godzilla yelled at him (yes they can talk to each other get over it) terrizing everything uh except you gigan said

well leave or die Godzilla yelled at gigan no gigan said Godzilla's spines were glowing and he shot his lazer (fire) breath and blew him up Godzilla (I don't know Godzilla gender ok now get off my back) went to the beach to swim away ok fire at Godzilla yes sir a blue orb went around Godzilla as he was sent to Mobius

Sorry that this one is short I couldn't come up with anything good or very interesting about Godzilla not much to work with I guess


	3. Chapter 3 somthing unxpected

Ok last 2 chapters won't that long

the dark blue fox stared at tails who are you it asked im miles miles prowler but everyone calls me tails he said well I am emiley and YOU HAVE TWO TAILS she yelled

why is that a issue tails asked no its just she stood up she had two tails I do to I thought I was the only one she said sadly

hey you can stay at my house for now or Sonics house or whatever tails said to her she giggled

tails walked inside emiley following hey sonic oh hey tails is that your girlfriend sonic joked what no we just met tails said now are we going to play this *beep*beep* CRAP I got to go sonic tails busted thou the door

I need to find knuckles or hill kill me!

Why would I kill you tails tails stopped in his tracks and turned to knuckles uh hi knuckles tails said with a worried tone you were late so I head to your house to find you I wanted you to go back t your workshop to fix my toaster by the end of the week ok tails knuckles said ok but where is your toaster tails said right here knuckles pulled out the toaster and handed it to tails thanks

now I will fix it ok bye knuckles tails said see you later tails knuckles said when tails got to his workshop he had the plant with him he looked at it almost ready to bloom he thought

why hello tails he heard from behind tails turned around to see shadow hey shadow long time no see tails said yeah whatever fix the toaster so I can talk to you shadow said tails fixed the toaster and walked over to shadow what did you want to talk about shadow tails asked (don't judge me)

I am going to train you to be better at fighting and then some shadow said uh ok tails said very confused they walked outside shadow pulled out a chaos emerald and handed it to tails I will teach you how to use chaos control shadow then explained chaos control ok tails said let the energy in and say the two words to release it tails said

yes shadow said tails was focusing on the emerald and was surprised at how easy it was CHOAS CONTROL tails yelled and he teleported behind shadow hey shadow tails said shadow turned around and smiled it was unlike him nice work tails shadow said

thanks tails said what's next chaos spear tails asked yes shadow said after a hour of trying shadow said ok we will try tomorrow thanks tails said he walked into his workshop he looked at the plant it was glowing very lightly getting closer tails said to himself

he watered it and layed down on his bed he had just in case he had to sleep here he closed his eyes and went to sleep when tails woke up he had some bacon and eggs then watered his plant it was glowing even brighter he walked outside with the toaster and went to knuckles house and knocked on the door knuckles opened the door and tails handed him the toaster thanks tails knuckles closed the door and tails went back to his house

his plant grew a lot brighter tails looked at it and thought maybe I will go back to my house tails opened the drawer and grabbed his chaos emerald CHAOS CONTROL tails yelled and was in front of his house well that will come in handy tails thought as he opened the door and looked around and saw sonic sitting on the couch watching tv hey sonic tails said

hey tails sonic said where's your plant oh yeah tails pulled out his chaos emerald CHAOS CONTROL tails yelled and he was in front of his workshop he walked in and looked at the plant glowing so bright I think its about to bloom so I will stay here tails thought he stood close to the plant and the plant bloomed but nothing happened tails was saddened by this and it stated to shoot out light and a blinding light flashed and someone stood in front of tails then said c..c...cosmo?


	4. Chapter 4 the end

Ok here is the last chapter

Godzilla was looking around he was in the sky on a island it confused him he started to walk around on tails side

tears were flowing down his face he heard rumbling and loud footsteps so he ran outside (you would to)

when he saw Godzilla tower over him he pulled out his chaos emerald CHAOS CONTROL tails shouted he was in his house sonic we got to go now tails shouted why is it baldy mc nose hair sonic joked sonic is eggman a giant lizard with huge spines on his back tails was still shouting ok ok we will kill this thing and leave sonic said

tails ran over grabbed sonics arm CHAOS CONTROL tails yelled when they were on angel island sonic saw Godzilla wow he is huge ok tails I need the chaos emeralds sonic said ok here tails handed him the emeralds sonic turned into supersonic

and went after godzilla and they chaos energy and he saw knuckles climbing his way tails running towards it when knuckles got to godzillas chest godzilla hit knuckles to the floor knuckles tails shouted he stayed where he was sonic saw godzilla spikes glow as it blasted him he felt the energy being sucked out of him he turned into his normal state and fell to the ground tails saw him fall and crashed into the ground SONIC tails yelled at the top of his lungs tails fell to his knees he was filling with rage and anger tails body started to float as what looked like a black shadow was going into him and a black beam shot out of him shadow saw everything he knew tails was going into his dark form

when the beam stopped tails stood hs fur black but every single one of his fur was so shard it could cut thou anything two white line went from the back of his head to his muzzle when he opened his eyes they were glowing red he rushed at godzilla going thou him leaving a huge hole in him he kept doing this till godzilla was reduced to nothing when

tails landed his rage was gone and turned back to normal he ran to where knuckles landed he was bruised scraped and cut but was still standing knuckles your alive tails shouted you can't kill em that easy tails knuckles said tails ran towards sonic knuckles

walked there sonic was unconsiss tails checked for a pulse and was surprised that one was there he had burns cuts and scars everywhere tails picked sonic up and ran towards his workshop where cosmo was sleeping on his bed tails put sonic down ran towards his bathroom and got some things to help Sonics wounds and treated them cosmo woke up due to the door busting open she was getting up looked around and saw sonic body and tails looking at him tears running down his face tails cosmo said tails looked over then back at sonic

but sonic was surrounded by black he got up to see tails mother standing there am I dead sonic asked no sonic but tails needs you to know something sonic listened when he heard tails voice please don't die when me life was horrible you made me who I am today please don't die sonic please tails prayed so sonic I give you the choice join the afterlife or stay with your friends

I choose to be with my friends sonic said very well sonic eyes were opening and he saw tails crying over him (to the side of course I am not creepy) tails sonic said very weakly sonic are you ok tails asked in a worried tone if feeling like crap is good then yeah im good tails chuckled at sonic

well I won't die so your life will go back to being a craphole tails stopped crying he stood up and looked at cosmo and walked over to her sonic just so you know I came thou the seed you gave tails sonic looked and saw cosmo well its great to see you again cosmo sonic stated oh tails still have that special stuff sonic asked

yeah sonic let me go get it tails pulled out a emerald out of sonic fur CHAOS CONTROL tails yelled he grabbed it from his house and came back and used it on sonic the burns were going away and sonic was gaining his strength back and stood up tails what's in that stuff sonic asked I could tell you but it's my little secret that amy taut me and she said only use it if I need it and not to you knuckles and a few other people but that doesn't mean I can't tell cosmo she wasn't listed so I can tell her tails answered tails

walked over to cosmo and whispered what it was made of then walked over to sonic and smiled oh come on why does amy not want me to know sonic asked because sonic one might be weird for you tails answered

oh well besides sonics the name and speeds my game sonic said can I join the game tails joked sonic started laughing

cosmo was confused tails told her what it meant she smiled and tails thought come on tails you got too tell her how you feel he walked up to cosmo when sonic was done laughing come on tails come on ok tell her now tails thought cosmo tails said yes tails cosmo said what would he tell her I should tell him how I feel after what he says cosmo thought it's just that well I l..love you tails said nervously oh well cosmo blushed I..i love you too cosmo said looks like my little bro has told his feeling sonic said making tails blush a bright red

cosmo pulled tails in and hugged him sonic walked up and joined the hug knuckles walked in and saw cosmo and smiled walked up and joined the hug as well when they pulled away sonic was still hugging tails

uh sonic cosmo said sonic opened his eyes and saw he was the only one hugging he pulled away quickly sorry sonic said don't worry sonic you'll learn when to pull away at the time he said mocking sonic sonic can I have the emeralds back tails asked sonic

pulled out the chaos emerald my emeralds knuckles shouted tails grabbed the emeralds and started laughing so hard he fell to the floor so did sonic knuckles filled cosmo in on the joke and she stared laughing when they stopped tails and sonic got off the floor tails pulled out a emerald and grabbed cosmos hand CHAOS CONTROL tails yelled

I had a lot of time on my hands and lots of ideas and no godzilla will not end here ok so don't cry

THE END


End file.
